Twisted
by immelliot
Summary: Wendy is finally let out of her cage, but for what reason? For Pan's pleasure? Or for something else... *RATED M* (Please no sucky reviews I know I'm a bad person for writing this)


Darkness was everywhere Wendy looked. When she first came to neverland, all she saw was happiness and joy. But she watched from her captive cage as darkness grew on everyone, not able to help or do anything to prevent what was happening. Wendy began noticing a dark growth, a shadow, growing to Peter . But, it wasn't his own shadow, it was someone else's. Someone else was controling the boy, an unknown dark force capable of taking over the body of the great Peter Pan.

Wendy suddenly bolted straight up in her cage, another nightmare had stricken her awake for the fourth time that night. Her loose nightgown made her shiver under the cold winds of Neverland. Her hair blew violently and her eyes were glazed open, staring at the nothingness of what Neverland had become. Wendy did not used to be like this, she was a Lost Girl, a very good one actually. She would tell stories everyday and run and adventure everynight. They never had time to sleep and when they did, they did it for days. It was the greatest time of her life before the darkness. Felix and her would set up pranks for Peter and he and the other boys would trick them. They would shoot arrows at eachother, never causing any harm. Wendy and Peter would jump into the mermaid lagoon and get chased mercilessly by the creatures, it was all fun and games. But one day, Peter woke up with something different about him. He was harsh and bitter and acted like a...grown man. Wendy did not understand what was happening until she saw the small black smoke moving around in his right eye, something was inside him, and that something was killing Neverland and Peter Pan's innocence too.

The next day, Pan-he now wanted to be called-set fourth a new set of rules for the boys. The Lost Boys were also beginning to change, Wendy noticed. They were acting much more like Pan. The darkness overtook them, the became monsters full of Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Vanity, Greed, Envy, and Lust, the Seven Deadly Sins. Wendy remembered being taught about these sins in Bible School, she was warned that once someone started getting addicted to these sins, they could never come back from the darkness pulling them under. Peter and the Lost Boys started by taking over the Indian Villages, then they began hurting the people in the villages. Wendy could do nothing but watch from her wooden cage that boxed her in from the outside world. Pan had told her that she could not be part of what he and the Lost Boys had become, Wendy couldn't help but cry that night when he told her that. Her heart that was once full of happiness and love-emptied and only became filled of sorrow. But what Wendy did not know was that Peter was trying to protect her from the evil force: Pan. Wendy thought that it was Pan being hard-hearted and unkind but it was really Peter saving her from drowning in a sinking ship called Neverland.

"Nice to see you, Darling," Pan smirked as he appeared behind Wendy's cage.

The poor girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him, she was frightened not of him but of what he'd become. His eyes were nothing but black coals unlike the dark blue they used to be, and his mouth always found a way to tilt a corner upward and laugh-in vain. Wendy looked up at him through her eyelashes, she couldn't even look the bastard in the eye because of his now heartless ways.

"It's not nice to see you, Pan," Wendy spat out sharply.

She looked up at Pan and waited for a response but only got a deadly stare. Wendy clutched her nightgown suddenly, feeling cold by the sudden breeze and alarmed by his gaze, he looked like a man people usually see inside an insane asylum. His eyes were full of evil. A shiver ran through her spine, he should be in an insane asylum. Though he looked godly and seemed to glow everywhere he walked-he was still bad, and should be an enemy. But Wendy could not bring herself to calling him one.

"You know my Wendy bird, I could get you out of this cage and set you free if you just asked." Pan stated out of the blue. His eyes were intensly dark and only focused on her which was very disturbing, Wendy had a hard time processing what he just said because of the way he stared at her.

"I'm not sure...If I want to leave this cage." Wendy said slowly. She did not want to upset him, but the way her name had rolled off his tongue made her want to stay in the security of the painful cage.

Though she ached to get out and play, she couldn't, at least not with Pan out there, lurking in the dark just waiting to lock her inside what she was contained in for so long. Pan seemed to understand what she meant and took a step closer, making Wendy's heart race. She tried to scoot back in the cage but it didn't do much but push her back against the sharp wall.

"Wendy, Wendy, why are you so scared of me?" Pan asked as he flew up to the front of what was containing her. Her eyes were glued to his hands that were moving to untie the knot that kept the entire wooden cage together.

"Don't you want to come out and play?" No, not anymore, Wendy thought. Maleviolence and something she just couldn't put her finger on lingered in his eyes. The way his hands untied the rope, made her feel uneasy and worried about what he was up to. Why did he have a sudden intrest in her? He never acted so strange before.

"No, I-I don't," the girl stuttered, the ties were almost undone and the cage would be dropped, and Pan would be able to be literally on level ground with her.

"Pan, why are you acting so..." Wendy couldn't even finish her sentence before the cage dropped and she was ground to ground with the smirking boy or now monster.

"Well you see my lovely captive, I've been visiting where all of us were born, where you and I and the Lost Boys were originally from. As I visited so often to gain new members of the Lost Boys, I began to grow," Pan said, refurring to his body as he looked down at Wendy who was on the floor and backing away from him as he spoke. But Pan kept taking three steps forward everytime she took a step back.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Wendy's voice shook, something in her seemed to click as she began to understand what he was starting to get to. Pan tilted his head to the side, as if amused.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. I learned some things in England," Pan paused. "I heard boys who looked my age-about sixteen-talking about girls like you. I heard lots of things actually and I learned quite a bit." Pan was now directly above her.

His eyes were scanning down her body as if she were a piece of treasure and he were a pirate-alike Captain Hook. He wanted her very badly, Wendy could see it in his eyes. The way he glanced at her, the lust fully visable in his eyes now. The way his lips moved when he talked, and the way his eyes danced around her curves when she moved around in her nightgown. She reconized this look, it was the same look older men gave Wendy's mother. Their eyes would absorb her every angle and watch her as she swayed her hips when she walked. Her father knew Wendy would look much like her mother when she was older, and oh, how he warned her so to stay away from boys-or this one, Pan, particularly now a young man.

"Pan, please," Wendy pleaded, she backed away but knew there was no use. She did not want this to happen, at least not with Pan. She would have wanted it to be anybody but Pan. But, he always gets what he wants. It was sort of a moto of Neverland now, next time he goes looking for new Lost Boy recruits, that should be his broshure to give to the parents, Wendy mentally laughed bitterly at the thought.

Pan seemed to ignore her plea, he just took another step towards her.

"It's really unfortunate that I never learned of you-know-what until I turned 120 years old," the boy shook his head and laughed. "I wish I'd learned about physical attraction when I had met you Wendy." His hand reached out to touch her face and Wendy jerked away.

"Don't touch me." Pan didn't look like he liked her response. His eyes seemed to darken impossibly and he gave her a deadly stare as he grabbed Wendy by the chin, forcing her to see him eye to eye.

"You can either make me force you or you can enjoy it, princess," He whispered as his hand on her chin began making its way down her neck. Wendy shivered under his cold touch as it glided down her neck to her sweater. She hugged herself tight, not wanting him to take it off her.

Pan's hands took hold of the edge of her sweater and slowly pulled it off her head, unfortunately he did the opposite of what she wanted him to do. She wanted Peter to come back and save her from Pan. But, Peter was gone and drowned in Neverland's sea of power. Nothing could bring him back, Wendy didn't even want to try she was so terrified of Pan and what he would do to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Pan taking off his vest, then his belt, then his knives, then his tunic, leaving him only in pants. Wendy turned away from him, refusing to make eye contact. She would not let him have her willingly, she thought, he was the one forcing her to do this against her will. Well, Wendy told herself that but couldn't find herself believing it.

"Turn around." Pan commanded her. Wendy pondered about her options. If she put up a fight, she would obviously be forced and hurt. If she refused she would be forced. If she let it happen she would still be forced. Either way, he was going to have her whether she liked it or not. Her options were still the same but some may hurt more than the others, so that's why Wendy turned around, she told herself.

Right when she faced him, Pan's lips met her own. She'd expected the kiss to feel like nothing but numb cold mouths pressed to eachother but as he kissed her, her heart raced. She wanted him to stop, she thought. But, did she really? She couldn't make up her mind so she kept her mouth shut and let him liplock her. She couldn't exactly get the courage to tell him to stop.

Pan stopped kissing her for a moment and ran his hands along Wendy's now stiff back. His sudden movements locked her in place. She was trapped, and the enevitable was about to happen.

Pan kissed Wendy up to one of the nearest Lost Boys cabins. He shuffled inside and dragged Wendy along.

Everyone went quiet when they saw Pan shirtless while holding Wendy forcefully by the hand. Felix smirked when he saw Wendy looking frightened to death. He had no pity for her, just lust, as did the other older boys. The younger boys probably just wanted to kill her.

"Get out." Pan yelled at them. The Lost Boys scrambled out quickly, not wanting to anger the boy. He was a god to them and they sure did worship him like one. (Which did not help his giant ego.)

Felix brushed past Wendy and whispered into her ear. "Have fun, maybe we can do this later."

Another tremerous shiver shook her body.

She honestly didn't care anymore about Felix, he wasn't Pan. Pan could be violent and vicious and cause unbearable pain. While Felix just likes to give threats and never go through with them, the opposite of Pan, luckily. Once the rest of the boys rushed out the door, Pan slammed the door shut and bolted it.

"Now, where were we?" He asked and forcefully pushed Wendy against the wall, his lips meeting hers once again. Wendy couldn't help but reply this time, she fooled him by kissing back with more power. Then she bit his lip, a very bad decision that was. Pan backed away from her and put his hand to his mouth, wiping it, and saw blood. Wendy turned her head away from Pan again, thinking he'd be angry with her. Instead he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"Someone likes it rough," He commented lowly and began giving feathery kisses along her neckline, causing Wendy to shake her head and turn it to the side as his kisses got lower and lower. Pan seemed to kiss a sweet spot because Wendy couldn't help but bite her lip and give a small purr of pleasure. She tried to kept quiet as much as possible because she didn't want to give Pan the pleasure he wanted from her, she didn't want him to know that her body enjoyed this.

"Pan," Wendy moaned as he led her over to one of the Lost Boys beds. He pushed her down on the bed a little too roughly and Wendy tried to shove him away but that only left Wendy's hands on his chest and Pan closer than ever before. Wendy suddenly stopped moving and stared blankly at the ceiling, Pan frowned from above her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a perfectly sardonic expression. He knew Wendy resisted him and that was why he wanted her, she was a creature that is seemly repulsed to his charming ways, and Pan did not like that one bit.

"I hate you." Wendy whispered, not an emotion evident in her voice. Pan looked into her eyes which were still staring blankly at the ceiling. Pan pushed down the sleeves of her dress and kissed her shoulders softly and slowly, making Wendy try and twist and turn away from him again.

"You don't hate me. You hate that you love me,"


End file.
